User talk:Misery/Build:W/any Magehunter Spike
Archive 1 Reworked Build reworked, old discussion archived, bash away. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:37, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Looks ok, but Protector's Strike won't deal any bonus damage since they will be knocked down. Consider Mighty Blow: one less attack but the bonus damage makes up for it and no energy cost so you can go Frenzy. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:26, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Frenzy isn't needed on hammers, and is riskier. He took Protector's just because it's a energy based 1/2 casting time with 3 recharge, so you just bash two times extra with your base hammer damage during the spike. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, I know just.. not using its bonus damage is kind of ankward. ~ ĐONT TALK 13:07, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::See Mystic and Eremite's on most Scythe builds. Also, you do use the bonus damage when you use it to punish kiters, but that's more a secondary thing, the fact that it's 1/2 second activation adds quite a bit to the spike. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:38, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Yup, Misery is correct. 1/2s on HAMMERS is incredible. ~~ 13:51, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Honestly I'd consider eremite's over protector's. Even with 0 scythe you'll do more bonus damage than you do now. And you can afford to put in a few dump points, because while the damage is just a plus, it's still 3/4 activation and the damage can add up fast. But I don't know, eremite's has 4 recharge... -- Armond Warblade 14:02, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::I just wanted to mention Eremite's but it probably won't be recharged for the second use. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:04, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'll test it at some point, but 1/2s<3/4s, 3s<4s and using protector's to punish kiting is lovely, but if Eremites was in the main bar Bull's could be stapled in too punish kiting, I'll slap Eremite's in variants for now. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:24, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Won't it be kind of annoying if you kill someone with your spike? Because then no one will be in range to build up adrenaline again for rush and you're stuck flailing for another nine-ish seconds :( ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:44, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Isn't that true of all hammer warriors? Geez, I don't know, I put in one knockdown and everyone complains that it only has one knockdown. I put in two and people complain you can't cancel Flail. I hope I don't sound like I'm QQing too much, but people's comments kind of make me wonder if they've run a hammer before. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:48, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::You could put in enraging charge or swap rush for sprint. Alternatively, in RA you could just use flail well before your spike because tons are people don't know how to kite -_- ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:24, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::A few seconds snare is worth the 15% dp for them, the -2% dp for you, the collapse you get, and quite possibly the flag they drop. -- Armond Warblade 01:14, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It wasn't tagged for GvG because the spike is probably too long for 2 monk teams, but perhaps you are referring to hammer warrs in general? In any case, it's been demonstrated that the build isn't wanted on PvX. In the main build space it got deleted as a dupe, when it was added as a variant to Build:W/any Magehunter's Smash Warrior it got removed. I didn't put in either energy stance due to the general energy heavy nature of the build anyway, you could if you were willing to sacrifice the damage, but generally, the point is to kill and be snared for a while rather than not kill and not be snared, yes. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 02:17, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Isnt crushing alone going to do Plus 19 and the base hit will only do 20 or so. In other words this is using 2 skills to do what 1 skill can do.I Heal If U Shutup 17:30, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::The lost bonus damage from Crushing Blow is offset by the gain in damage from Heavy Blow. If you want a bigger spike that you can use once in your lifetime, you could use Crushing Blow as well and slowly watch your energy tick back up. I mostly used this for Hero Battles with some success as it did more damage as a solo spike than a normal hammer warrior, meant a few almost kills got pushed through to kills. I don't really like Hero Battles though, so I've stopped using this for now. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 21:46, 17 May 2008 (EDT) Needs frenzy. You don't have bull's or crushing, so your energy is fine. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:13, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :If I was going to spend more energy on the main bar I would probably take Crushing and Hammer Bash instead of the weakness dependent combo. I found it was better to keep the adrenaline combo though because then you can spam Protector's Strike for more domoges and quicker adrenaline building. Frenzy would make the timing of the IAS easier though, it's damn hard to trigger Flail between hitting with Magehunter's and a 1/2 second activation attack. Probably Crushing and Bash if you wanted to take this to higher PvP arenas to stop from being drawn mid-combo and having Heavy Blow fail. - 07:21, 8 June 2008 (EDT)